


The Balance of Power

by ASongforWolves



Category: The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination Attempt(s), Bitterness, Desperation, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fever, Fever Dreams, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hate to Love, Hidden emotion, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Torture, Please Don't Hate Me, Power Imbalance, Redemption, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Vomiting, begging for forgiveness, please help me, righteous anger, weakness caused by injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongforWolves/pseuds/ASongforWolves
Summary: Two of the Outcome agents had gotten away. Outcomes 4 and 5.Outcome 5 has not been seen for a year. Outcome 4's whereabouts are suspected, but uncertain.But she is former NRAG head Eric Byer's final hope. After being wounded in an attempt on his life, he goes to Bella for help.But after his attempt to have her killed with the rest of the Outcome agents, will she be willing to help?





	The Balance of Power

1 year earlier

"What do we lose?" Ward asks nervously.

"Outcome." Byer replies. "We'd lose Outcome." He is quiet for a moment, before he stands. "I wish there was a better way, but right now, this is it... We don't lose it all. We have the science, we keep the data... We build it back up in a few years." He strides stiffly from the room.

Dita keeps pace with her boss.

"You're really going to kill them all?" She askes him, surprised.

"Yes."

"Even Outcome 4?" Byer stops dead in his tracks. He turns to look at Dita with a cold glare. Dita continues without faltering. "If we go through with this plan, we have to kill her."

"She's no different from the other agents." Byer says, perhaps convincing Dita, but not convincing himself. "She dies." Guilt twists inside him. Dita gives him an odd look.

"You said it yourself, Dita. We have to kill her."

Dita nods. "I'll send out the order." She steps down the hall.

"Wait." Byer's voice is oddly strained. "Make sure they don't let her suffer."

Poisoning the chems wouldn't work on her. They had viraled her out on both Blue's and Green's, Byer had been curious to see if it would work, and, as he favored Outcome 4, he had chosen her to viral out.

She no longer took chems. A drone strike would not work, not in an area heavily populated by civilians. He would send one of the LARX agents to take her out.

He did not want to kill her. _Duty._ He scolded himself. _It is Duty._

He steeled himself against his guilt, buried it inside of himself. She had to die, so she would.


End file.
